maka and soul get intrested
by souleatergirl12
Summary: what happens when soul starts having feeling for maka? Will they regret what they do?how does spirit feel about this? sorry i suck at summarys but a soulxmake please read


**This story has sexual contact so if you to young please don't watch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka POV

"Make are you going to make dinner"Soul asked

"yeah one sec im going to take a quick shower"

"okay" he said

I walked into my bedroom I got out some clothes and left then on the bed. Great she thought i have no underwear. She was looking through her dresser when she found a pair, "Oh no i have to wear a thong" she muttered to o well she has to deal with it. She put her clothes on her bed,got her towel then went to take a shower.

Soul POV

When maka went into her room he went to watch some T.V. then he heard maka talk to herself "oh no i have to wear a thong!"

i smiled i always liked maka and ive been really interested in her lately.

i cant help but notice the way she walks or talks, to me its breathtaking.

sometimes i cant stop staring at 's when i heard the shower turn off.i got up and walked to my room. I heard humming in maka's room then i realized the door was open! i couldnt help but look at her walk to her bed she had a towel wrapped around her. when she got to her bed she took the towel off! i almost hade a huge nose bleed. she was wearing a dark blue lace thong with a lighter blue bra they werent matching but they looked good together.

she caught him peeking at her "MAKA CHOP!" and a gigantic book got smashed on my head. "Ow" he said "that hurt"

"well why were you looking at me?"she asked

"umm" he blushed

"well?" she said "why"

Maka POV

"well why were you looking at me" i said

i saw him in my doorway just staring at me that's why i maka chopped him.

"umm" he replied and blushed

"well?" i said "why?"

all of a sudden soul came up to me and kissed me tenderly he bit my bottom lip wanting entrance "Soul" he took that opportunity and slipped his tong in my mouth. our tongs danced and explored but we had to break for air.I tried to say something but he just started kissing me again.

that's when spirit walked into my house and into my room. he immediately pulled soul away from me and thew me a towel to cover "what are you doing to my little girl you little bastard!"

"I was kissing her"he said calmly

"that was not kissing that was making out with her in underwear and a bra!" he yelled

"okay yeah so"he said

It also looked like it was going to be something more than making out it looked like you were going to have sex with my little girl! he said

"dad" I said "it was my idea"

spirit looked at me with disbelief. then he ran out of the apartment crying and saying "my little girl is growing up"

"that was a little embarrassing" soul said "but thank you i thought spirit was about to rip me up into little pieces"

"yea"she replied "so can we go back to were we were"

soul looked at me" Really you want to keep going?"

"mmm hmm"she said smiling innocently

"ok" he said walking to me and again started kissing me. he walked me to my bed still kissing me and laid me down. he slid down my thong. then he unhooked my bra and started touching my boobs i moaned. he doesn't call me flat chested because i went up one size and he loved it. he sucked on my right nipple then went to my left. after that he started kissing me and running his hands over my body then he gave my butt a little squeeze I moaned a little louder.

"you like that?"he said "how about this"

he squeezed my butt with both hands i moaned.

"why am I more naked than you?" I asked

he smiled and took of his shirt then he worked on his belt.I pushed away his hands and undid his belt and pulled down this pants. I didn't realize he was that big!

we laid down on my bed having an intense make out session. I felt his getting hard and smiled I pushed him off me. he looked at me with surprise that I was taking over for now. I started sucking on his dick he moaned. i deep throughted him and that made him moan louder I smiled I deep throughted him some more until he squirted all the liquid was in my mouthwhen he lifted me up and I didn't know what to do with it so I swallowed it. it tasted good.

"you didn't have to swallow it" he said gently

"I don't care" I said

"i think im ready for you." she said

"no you aren't because I need to get you back" he said smiling

"what do you me-" I got cut short because he slipped one finger in my wet womanhood

i moaned so loudly it made him laugh that's when he slipped another finger in i moaned just as loudly. he took his fingers out and licked the juices from them. then he put in three fingers!. he moved in me make me moan louder and took his fingers out then licked them again then he go a mischievous smile on his face and i knew he was going to do something he licked my vagina and them he put his tong in me i grabbed on to the sheets moaning and calling his name.

He took his tong out and kissed me.

"i think you win" i said" now im for sure ready for you"

he laid of top of me then slipped inside it was so big it almost didn't fit. he stayed inside me so I can get used to it. then he came almost all the way out of me. then he thrust into me again and again making me maon to the loudest.

"Faster" I said "harder"

he looked at me surprised then went faster and harder.

"maka hurry up I cant keep doing this forever!" he told her

"almost there"she said through a moan

then she got it "SOUL!" she yelled out

MAKA!" soul also yelled out

he emptied me and laid down on his back i got up close to him and cuddled with him

"that was amazing" I said to him

"yeah" he said smiling "it was really amazing"

we cuddled for a while longer than feel asleep without eating or getting in clothes.


End file.
